Blood of Odin
by Limited-Fantasy
Summary: A response to an image prompt from norsekink. Set after the movie and during the Avengers. Loki reveals just how far he will go to be worthy of the name Odinson. Warning: Character death.


"Just in time, brother! Doctor Selvig-" Loki smirked and hooked his arm under Thor's shoulder, immobilizing him with a whispered spell as the knife sank deeper into his brother's flesh.

Thor didn't suspect a thing when Loki appeared behind him in Selvig's interrogation chamber. How could he? It was Loki himself that ultimately separated the insane scientist from the cosmic cube. No one, not even the ever-suspicious S.H.I.E.L.D. mortals could've predicted his treachery. After all, Loki was Thor's brother and had just saved the world two hours ago.

He could feel Thor struggle against the enchantment, fighting as only an Asgardian warrior would for a chance at life, a chance to defend himself. A pity Mjolnir had been sent to another realm by the cosmic cube earlier. A hammer, no matter how powerful, could only travel so quickly.

"You should feel honoured, _brother_. I am finally putting this gift of yours into practical use..."

_Loki unsheathed the curved weapon carefully, eyes lighting up with mild interest at the intricate designs around the edges of the blade. He was no expert in weaponry, but even he could tell the knife he held was of superior dwarven craftsmanship._

_"I discovered it in a cave during my last hunt and thought of you, brother. Does it please you?"_

_Loki stiffened and glared up at his brother. Thor was anything but subtle when it came to his hints._

_"You worry too much, Thor. My magic is more than sufficient for a hunt, be it my first or not."_

_His glare grew more mutinous at Thor's patronizing chuckle and clasp of his slim shoulder._

_"Loki, you are skilled at sorcery, but sorcery alone does not win all your battles. There will be times where a blade will fell an enemy swifter and surer than spells."_

Loki never did like the smell of blood and violence. He much preferred to watch his mischief unfold from afar and to keep his hands clean, physically at least. But that evening, as he cast his gaze down to look at the bloodstained blade, he found himself enjoying the carnage and the heady reek of sweat and blood and desired more of it.

"L-Loki..." What was this? Did he hear a plea? Loki leaned forward and glanced up at his brother's face. His smile grew predatory when he realised Thor's face was damp with tears. How pathetic and weak the mighty Odinson looked, softened by a weak and anguished heart. Did he have a similar look on his face when he clung to Gungnir all those months ago?

"Does it hurt, brother? Does it hurt to know now that you've been lied to all this time by someone you loved? Someone you wanted so desperately to love you back?"

_"I could have done it, father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" His grip tightened on Gungnir as he searched his father's face, desperate for him to see his reasons. He was willing, he had shown he was willing to forget all, to wipe all away, even if it meant destroying his birthplace and all its people, to be worthy-_

_"No, Loki." Loki froze as he felt his heart shatter. No, he had done it all wrong. Wrong._

_His broken heart remolded itself then, slowly twisting and hardening into something else, something stronger, darker. His face grew eerily blank as he let go of Gungnir. A new lie would have to be formed. A new lie and a new plan._

_He would become worthy of the name Odinson._

"Give my regards to Hela." He jerked the whole length of the deadly knife out from Thor's weakening body without finesse, ignoring the splatter of blood over his dark tunic. He could still hear him breathing, but that was of little consequence. He would not be able to heal in time. Loki couldn't resist a chuckle, which was echoed by the other occupant of the room.

He pushed Thor's still form away from him and looked up at Selvig's blank face for the first time. Loki's eyes flashed an eerie red as he bid the man to rise with an outstretched hand.

"You paralyzed and attacked Thor, doctor." Selvig nodded and approached, stopping just short of Thor's crumpled body and knelt before him, palms upturned as if in supplication to the God of Lies. The bloodied knife was placed into his waiting hands.

"You still had power from the cosmic cube that no one suspected. You used it when he turned his back on you. He never suspected it." And with that, Loki vanished.

In another minute, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s cameras will reveal the truth and the mortals would arrive to the scene. In that same minute, Mjolnir will arrive, but be far too late to save its wielder. Seconds later, the Avengers would arrive in the cell and tear Selvig away from their dying comrade and Loki would be far from Midgard, travelling swiftly toward Asgard with the cosmic cube in hand.

In less than five Midgardian minutes, Loki will kneel before Odin and smile a true smile as it dawns upon that weathered face just how far a son would go to be worthy of a father's love.


End file.
